The Girl Next Door
by PaperPlaneJane
Summary: After his parents go on a cruise for the week, Wally has the house to himself. What is a 14yr-old boy to do with that kind of power? Invite over his friends for a party, of course! But what about that Sanban girl down the street...?  WxK, with some AxH.
1. Ch 1 Home Alone

**Here we go, first chapter of my fic. :D I'm sure you'll get the general idea of the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door **©**Mr. Warburton. I also do not own blue plaid loafers or a giraffe named Jeraldo.**

**And on with the story! :D**

**

* * *

**

"Now don't forget to water the plants _every day_,"

"Got it, Mom."

"And give Joey his medicine; or else that cold will never get better!"

"Okay, Mom."

"And don't open the door to strangers… or, or answer the phone to any numbers you don't recognize!"

"Mom!" Mrs. Beetles looked at her son. "I've got it," Wally said. She smiled. "I know. I'm just so worried, leaving my fourteen year old here alone for a whole week? Are you sure you don't want us to stay?" He closed her suitcase. "Don't worry, Mom. I've got it all under control. You and Dad just go on your cruise! I have Mr. and Mrs. Uno about a block away, not to mention Numbuh 2's- er, I mean, Hoagie's parents, just down the street." Mrs. Beetles thought a minute. "And the Sanbans a few blocks over." Wally's face reddened. "Yeah. Them too."

The Beetles walked out of the house to the taxi on the street. "Be good, my little wombat!" Mrs. Beetles kissed Wally's forehead. He winced, but looked up and smiled. "Love you, Mom." Mr. Beetles put a hand on his shoulder. "I need you to be the man of the house, son! Love ya!" Wally put a hand on his Dad's arm. "Love ya, too, Dad." Wally watched as his parents climbed in the cab, waved, and drove away.

As soon as they turned the corner, Wally jumped up. "Yeah! House to myself for a _whole week_!" He hummed a rock tune as he went inside.

* * *

**Hmmmm, shorter than it looked on Microsoft Word. :/ Ah, well. Introductory Chapters usually are.**

**Read on, child... read on... :D  
**


	2. Ch 2 Get up and Come Over

**Ready for short chapter numero dos? :) Well, ready or not here it comes.**

**DISCLAIMER: **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door **©**Mr. Warburton. I also do not own a rainbow wig or a turtle named after Lord Voldemort.**

* * *

_!_

_What is that?... What is that infernal ringing?... _Nigel Uno reached out from under the covers and over the side of his bed to smack the alarm clock, but nothing happened. He grumbled. _Maybe just one of the intruder alerts, _he thought. He curled back up and started to fall back asleep. _Wait a minute… _

"INTRUDER ALERTS?" He tumbled out of bed and took off running down the stairs to the living room in his pajamas, 2x4 technology in hand. He slid around in his socks on the wooden floor of the living room, looking around. "Who goes there?" Nigel demanded. He scanned the room. No response.

Looking around carefully, he searched the house, unable to find the ringing. "What is that sound?" he hollered. Suddenly, the ringing ceased. "Hmm, Hello? Oh, yes. Yes, he's here. Nigel!" Nigel heard his father calling to him from the kitchen. "Yeah, Dad?" He held the phone out. "Phone for you!"

He carefully took the phone from his Dad's hand. "Hel...lo?" he said slowly. "Hey, Nigel!" the voice on the other line said. "Wally?"

"Yeah, who else?"

"You gave me a heart attack! Why are you calling so late?"

"My parents are gonna be gone for a week, and I' throwing a party. Get dressed and come over."

"So you want me, to come over to your house, at 10:15 at night?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

He shrugged. "Okay."

* * *

**Another shorty, I know. -_- But I couldn't quite get this part and the other part to fit together correctly. Oh, well. :) Keep reading! You know you want toooo... :D  
**


	3. Ch 3 You Underestimate Me

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while; I got grounded and wasn't allowed to use the computer. -_- hmn. Oh, well. Anyways, Take it away, disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door **©**Mr. Warburton. I also do not own an all-access pass to an Italian amusement park or a storage bin full of mismatched mannequin parts. Because that would be creepy.**

**And on to Chapter 3! :D**

**

* * *

**

The incandescent lamp on the desk beside his left hand was the only light in the room. It provided a small spotlight on the notebook full of old grid papers and English homework scribbled in his handwriting, where he now sketched an artful blueprint of a new type of 2x4 technology airplane fighter. _Concentration, _he thought. _Concentration is key. _Focusing on the drawing, he, very slowly and carefully, began to draw a perfect circle.

"Hoooooooooaaaagggggieeeee!"

The circle was now ruined.

"Tommy!" Hoagie P. Gilligan turned around to find his little brother, clad not in the black cape and hat that he had worn during his days as "The Tommy", but in an outfit resembling his own, holding the phone and waving it around. Hoagie glared at him. "That weird Australian kid is on the phone." Hoagie rolled his eyes as he listened to the voice on the other line holler, "Hey! 'Weird Australian kid'? I ought to…" the rest was incomprehensible, and to Tommy, inappropriate. Hoagie smirked and took the phone away. He pushed Tommy out of the room and shut and locked the door, much to Tommy's dismay. "Heyyyyy!" he whined. "I wanna hear!" Ignoring him, Hoagie flipped on the lights. "Hello?"

"Hey,"

"What's up?"

"Not much… except that I have the house to myself for a whole week!"

Hoagie gasped. "Really? That's awesome!"

"Yeah! I thought, ya know, maybe we could watch movies and study for that History test."

Hoagie's eyes widened. "Whaaaat?..."

"Oh, come on, you underestimate me. I'm having a party!"

"Oh. See, that makes sense."

Wally laughed. "Well, come on then! Get dressed and get over here!"

"Who else is gonna be there?"

"Nigel, Rachel, Abby, you, me…"

"And Kuki?"

"Uhm… yeah, I.. I guess."

"Okay, I'm on my way."

"Awesome! And bring food… I was broke."

Hoagie hung up the phone and laughed. Wally was always like that. He changed out of the clothes he had been wearing all day and into a pair of brown slacks and a light blue button-up shirt over his white tee-shirt. He had lost a lot of weight over the course of four years; mostly because of the diet his mother insisted the whole family go on. Tommy had been cheating, but it worked for Hoagie. His blue eyes had been bare all day, but now he donned his grey-framed yellow sunglasses that hid them. He walked across the hall to the bathroom, where he looked in the mirror at his messed up hair. He slid open the wooden drawer and pulled out a comb. "Nah." Instead, the messy brown hair of the fourteen year old Hoagie Gilligan was hidden underneath a brown baseball cap, and he was ready to go.

* * *

**Ah, Hoagie. Always with the hygiene. :) If you recall from the KND episode "Operation K.I.S.S." where he accidentally gets turned into a teen (Hank), that's how he looks.  
**

**So that's where that comes from. :D this chapter was a little longer, but I'm still going for a good-sized story. :/ Anywayssssss, please keep reading and reviewing! :D I would love feedback and maybe some ideas. :]**


	4. Ch 4 I Think I Can Get Her There

**Hooray! :D another update; cuz I know I'm running behind. ^-^" anywho, here it is! :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Codename: Kids Next Door **©**Mr. Warburton. I also do not own the deed to an old abandoned western town nor do I own a coupon for an unlimited supply of turtleneck sweaters. (Hell, I don't even own a turtleneck sweater. xD)**

**And now, READ! READ LIKE YOU NEVER HAVE BEFORE!  
**

* * *

Through the blond hair that hung in his eyes, 5 year old Joey Beetles sat in his place on the couch and watched his older brother scramble around the house. He was muttering to himself while hanging up colorful twinkly lights, setting out plates, cups, and bowls, putting on music, and brushing his teeth all at the same time. _Ah, such avidity, _he thought sarcastically. Joey had been extremely intelligent since birth, but he had been so quiet that no one knew except for his brother, the KND, and his friends. His mother and father- though sweet- had not been as perceptive as they could have been, and had no idea that Joey was anything more than a child.

"Joooo-ey!" his mother would call. "Did big brother help you to take your bath?"

"Awwwww," his father would croon. "Did you draw a new picture? Well, this goes right on the refrigerator!"

This babyishness, thought it bothered him a great deal, had hidden his parents from the fact that he was in training for the Kids Next Door and would be assigned to a sector by the end of the month. That was good enough for him, considering that when they found out the secrets of the KND through Wally a few years ago Wally had been forced to brainwash them… and that was an ugly sight.

As his brother continued his antics toward the perfect house party, Joey watched silently from behind his Yipper comic book. He wasn't sure why Wally would go so far for a simple party until the phone rang. Joey, who had always been prohibited from answering the phone, was now right next to it while his brother wasn't paying attention. _Well, he's obviously too busy…_ he thought, reaching for the phone. He answered with a dignified, "Hello?"

"Hey!"

"Mushi!" It was Mushi Sanban, his best friend who was only about 5 years older than him and the younger sister of Kuki.

"Wait, Joey? I thought you weren't allowed to answer the phone. And I thought this was Wally."

"Nope, it's Joey. And no one's paying attention, so I thought I would get it."

"Oh. Cool!"

"So what's up?"

"Well, you know how Wally and Kuki haven't spoken since… well, you know?"

"Yeah..?"  
"I heard about the party Wally's throwing and I think I can get Kuki there."

"No way! That's a great idea!"

"Cool! So, about an hour?"

"Absolutely!"

"Awesome. Kay, bye!"

"Bye!"

Joey sighed. He liked Mushi a lot, but their major age gap made it tough for him; not to mention her on-and-off boyfriend Sandy. The phone rang again. Figuring it was Mushi again, he answered the phone.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, Wally…"

"Erm… Hi?" Apparently he sounded like Wally today.

"Yeah. I know. It's been a while, huh?"

"Uhm.." he coughed. ".. I- I guess so."

"Yeah." There was an awkward pause. Joey knew who it was. The voice on the other line was none other than Eva Roberts, the former Numbuh 10 of the KND's Sector L and Wally's ex-girlfriend. The operatives of Sectors T, L, and V (the same sector his brother had belonged to) had been allowed the privilege of keeping their memory of the Kids Next Door, even though they were not part of the KND's top-secret Teenage alliance.

"Um, anyway," said Eva, "I hear from Nigel that you're having a party tonight, and I wondered if I might be able to come. You know… maybe… catch up?..."

"Uhm…" he stuttered.

* * *

**O.M.G-izzle. :O suspensefulness!**

**tell me your opinion on this! ^o^ *coughreviewcough* :3  
**


End file.
